


a forest most fickle

by erlenmeyertrash



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU where i do what i want, Body Swap, Brief Alcohol Mention, Crack Fic, Gen, Including the Author, Rated T for language, everyone here is dumb as shit, mildly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlenmeyertrash/pseuds/erlenmeyertrash
Summary: Sango clenched her eyes shut and swore on her life that she’d never drink sake again.The fearless team has been sent on another shard-hunting quest; this time, it’s to the woods far to the West, where few have entered and even fewer have returned. Suspenseful stories emerge of strange magic happening between the trees-- that which can only stem from the power of none other than the Shikon jewel.The three humans and half-demon settle down on their first evening with plenty of drinks to go around, completely unaware that when they wake up in the morning, they’re in for a rude awakening.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. day one

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this gets fun and fresh with the metaphysical, so a note: after the initial introduction, the story will be narrated from an omniscient perspective. basically, if i use a character’s name, i mean their physical body, which i think helps paint the scene better (you'll understand). i apologize for the confusion early- well, and later- on, but trust me, the characters aren’t really faring any better. you’ll see.
> 
> ...also i lied about apologizing

Sango clenched her eyes shut and swore on her life that she’d never drink sake _again._

She rubbed at her face, wincing as her knuckle dug into the corner of her eye before glancing at the remainders of last night’s fire. A few cups lay strewn around the ground- Miroku’s hand still held one upright- and the bitter scent still hung faintly in the air.

_It’s only so faint because Inuyasha_ drank _it all, that dog_ , she thought grumpily. She staggered upright, clutching her head, and turned to find her Hiraikotsu to begin to pack up.

Once her vision stopped spinning, she narrowed her eyes. Instead of being just behind her, the weapon was leaning against a tree several paces away.

_Odd. And… is it just the sake, or have these trees… moved?_

With a sigh, Sango headed over to the weapon. She slipped her hand under the strap, bent her knees, and threw her weight slightly forward, lifting Hiraikotsu off the ground before she adjusted to h-

“ _HRK-”_

She was slammed backwards into the ground.

“Who’s there?! What’s going- _AAAAUGH!”_

Inuyasha crashed into the dirt to her left just as Miroku jumped up with a start, eyes blown wide. Sango groaned, slowly removing her fingers from the strap and rolling her wrist in a circle.

Her wrist that… didn’t have the familiar slayer’s leather on it.

She stared down at her naked wrist- no, arm- no, _arms_ \- as panic slowly started to simmer in her gut. 

“What’s going on? Inu...yasha?” a voice mumbled through a yawn, and Sango turned to stare herself in the face.

And screamed.

“ _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!”_ Miroku marched over, hands held out in front of him oddly, glaring at the pair of screaming girls before he froze and looked down at his feet. The monk’s face went oddly pale.

“Why, pray tell, was I just awoken _in a tree?_ ” Inuyasha grumbled, standing and gently dusting off his pants. His eyes furrowed. “Inuyasha, why am I wearing your pants?”

“Y- _you’re_ Inuyasha,” Sango stammered. Inuyasha looked at her, frowning.

“No I’m not, Kagome-- what are you talking about?”

“I’m not Kagome.”

“ _I’m_ Kagome,” Sango’s twin wailed. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows.

“Wha-”

“What the _fuck,_ ” Miroku yelled, and Inuyasha flinched and threw his hands on either side of his head, ears flattening.

“Geez, tone it down, would you? I have the _worst_ hangover and-”

The two boys stared at each other.

“...Wha,” Inuyasha whined.

\--

“Okay, okay, okay. So we’ve all… _switched…_ bodies.”

“Does that mean we’ve switched abilities?”

“I can’t lift Hiraikotsu, so at least physically, yes.” Sango- in Kagome’s body- frowned and crossed her arms. Across from her, Kagome- in Sango’s body- slumped over, pouting.

“It’s _heavy!_ ” she complained, earning a groan.

“You’re just _weak_ , Kagome.” Inuyasha-as-Miroku turned on his heel, pacing the opposite direction across the clearing.

“Hey, don’t talk to her like that in my voice! It sounds rude.” Miroku-as-Inuyasha narrowed his eyes from his seat between the girls in a semicircle.

“I’ll say whatever I damn well please, _body stealer!_ ”

“Stop shouting, please! These ears are so _sensitive!_ ”

“ _Boys_ ,” Sango-as-Kagome growled, glaring at both of them. “Quit arguing! We’ll figure this out, okay? Miro- Inuy- _you_.” She pointed at the boy still pacing in dark purple robes. “Quit messing around and just come _sit down_ and-”

_WHAM._

Sango froze. She turned- slowly- over to see the boy in red, face digging into the dirt.

“...ow.”

“HA! See! I told you, it _sucks!”_ Miroku- no, Inuyasha- turned to Kagome-as-Sango. “You’re an _asshole!_ ”

“Am not! Sometimes you _need_ to be sat, you prick!”

“Oh my god, Mi- uh- Miroku, I’m _so_ sorry, I-”

“It’s… fine- _blegh_ \- I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“Did it hurt?”

“No, but dirt tastes terrible.”

“ _SIT!”_ Kagome-as-Sango screamed, and not-Inuyasha flinched. Not-Miroku froze momentarily, then grinned devilishly as nothing happened.

“Can’t do shit to me now, _wench._ ”

“I’ll fucking beam you with Hiraikotsu if you try _anything_.”

“You guys, please, can we just si- I MEAN _GATHER_ and work together to-”

“-couldn’t even throw that thing if you _tried!_ I bet you have better aim with your bow, and we _all_ know you suck at that!”

“Oh, you wanna _bet,_ monk? _You’re_ forgetting what body you’re in.” Sango was helpless to watch herself attack Miroku- _no, Inuyasha_ \- and slam the boy into the ground. Dark brown eyes blew wide with fear as the demon slayer pinned him mercilessly. Sango didn’t think she’d _ever_ felt the fury she was currently seeing in her own mirrored expression.

“That’s what I _thought.”_

“...Okay, that’s hot.”

“Shut up or I’ll say it again,” Sango-as-Kagome snarled, whipping around to face a wide-eyed half-demon, hands raised in innocence.

\--

“Okay… so… the minds are switched, but the bodies and abilities are still the same?”

Inuyasha’s wrist twirled Tetsusaiga in the air, returning it to is regular form before sheathing it at his hip. “It would appear so. The sword even feels pretty natural in my hand, though I’m not sure how well I would fare in a battle, since I have no knowledge of sword fighting.”

“Yeah, it’s easy for me to haul around Hiraikotsu now; I’d just hate to suddenly have to use it in a high-stress situation.”

Miroku ripped more grass out of the ground with his hand. “This _sucks._ I can’t smell anything.”

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. “And I can smell _everything._ We spilled so much sake.”

Kagome crossed her arms. “At least you all can _fight._ No offense, Kagome, but I can’t wait to get back into my own body.”

“I can’t wait to get into your body, either.” Inuyasha waggled his eyebrows at Sango, who paled as Miroku snarled before the entire clearing went silent.

“...Let’s all agree to never speak of that again.”

“ _Agreed._ ”

“Uh- _anyways_ -” Miroku turned to Inuyasha, who’s cheeks rivaled the color of his robes. “Do you… smell anything, I guess?”

“You’re going to have to be more specific. I smell _everything._ ” His ears flicked. “And _hear_ everything.”

“Okay. Uhh…” Miroku leaned back on his hands, tilting his head. Kagome smirked. “Do you smell anything… _old_?”

“Old?” Sango echoed, crossing her arms.

“Well- yeah. Old and musty. Kind of like the inside of a cave, I guess.” Miroku shrugged. “Demons smell slimy and old. Kind of bitter.”

“‘Demons smell slimy.’ Can’t say I ever imagined hearing _Miroku_ say that,” Sango muttered. Kagome grinned at her.

“Uh- wait- okay, _yeah_ , I think I do!” Inuyasha took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay- now what?”

“Well, now you follow it.” Miroku jumped up before wobbling slightly with a groan of annoyance. “ _God_ , you’re weak.”

Inuyasha frowned. “I do just fine. What do you mean, ‘follow?’”

“Just figured out which direction it’s coming from and head that way, dummy.”

“...And how do I do that?”

Miroku rolled his eyes. “You just-... _ugh._ Trial and error it is, I guess. Walk a few steps and sniff again. If it smells any stronger, go that way. If you can’t smell anything, try a different direction.

Kagome leveled Sango a look. “The blind faith we have in these two, I swear.”

“Hey, you were the last one to join us!” Sango held up her hands and shrugged. “You can always back out. Well-- except not right now. But later. When we fix this… hopefully.”

Inuyasha took a few steps and sniffed the air, eyes furrowed. “...It doesn’t smell any different.”

“Well, then take some more steps.”

Inuyasha shrugged, turning and walking between the girls. He got just past Kagome’s shoulder before whirling around, eyes wide. 

“Holy- Kagome, your hair smells so _good?!_ It’s like flowers! How did I not smell it before?”

Miroku and Sango turned equally pink.

“Slimy. _Slimy._ You’re trying to find _demons_ , idiot,” the monk howled, covering his face with his hands. 

“Oh, right. Sorry. It was just so sudden!”

“I’m going to be stuck in this useless body forever.” Kagome’s eyes filled with tears.

“ _Hey!_ It’s not _useless!_ ”

“Holy shit don’t cry!” Miroku scrambled up and charged at Kagome, who jumped into a defensive stance. Sango stared as Miroku stumbled to a stop.

“Back away from the me, Inuyasha,” Sango sighed. “That’s Sango.”

“Oh. Uh. Right.”

The three turned and watched as Inuyasha tripped over a tree root and smacked his forehead into a branch.

“We’re so fucked.”

“God, it’s weird to hear Miroku’s voice say that.”

\--

The rest of the day didn’t fare much better.

“Sango” had taken to leading “Inuyasha” through the trees so he could close his eyes and concentrate properly (this came, of course, after multiple incidents involving tree roots and a growing red mark on the half-demon’s forehead from greeting a few tree trunks a bit too enthusiastically). Miroku darted around them, half the time using his staff as a baton to swing across the ground, the other half complaining about how tired and weak he felt. Kagome trailed silently behind the main duo, one arrow notched in her bow as she listened for any strange noises (every now and then attempting to sniff her own hair when the others weren’t looking).

By sunset, they had made little- but _some-_ progress on hunting down the demons. Nobody seemed too upset that they hadn’t stumbled into their hiding place, what with their current situation.

As Sango rooted through Kagome’s backpack for a match, Miroku slouched at the base of a tree and spun the rings on his staff, a deep frown gouging his features. Inuyasha continued sniffing the air, ears flicking back and forth as bird calls sounded from around the forest, while he set rocks on the ground in a circle to make room for a campfire.

A sudden twig snapping close by had Kagome spinning around, bow pulled back. Miroku leapt to his feet, stumbling a little, before letting out a growl. He glanced around wildly before realizing Inuyasha and Kagome were facing the same direction and took a threatening step forward as Sango cowered behind the makeshift fire pit.

“...G-guys?”

A head of auburn hair and two bright, fearful eyes peeked around the trunk of a tree.

“ _Shippo!”_

Sango sprinted forwards, and Shippo let out a yelp before he was caught in the demon slayer’s arms and spun in a tight circle.

“Oh, it’s good to see you! I’m glad you’re okay!”

“How’s Kilala? Is her leg better?” Kagome asked, lowering her bow.

“ _Keh._ Stupid kit, nearly scaring us all half to death,” Miroku muttered. Inuyasha’s ears twitched, but he just smiled warmly at the now _extremely_ confused kitsune.

“Wh… why are you all… what’s going on? Kagome?” He twisted in Sango’s grip to look at Kagome, who stared back at him, nonplussed.

“Oh! Yeah, uh…” Sango pulled back and gently set him down, chuckling nervously as she headed back to Kagome’s bag. “Well, see- uh- we all woke up this morning… and- well- we’re not totally sure _what_ happened, but-”

“-we’re in the _wrong bodies_ ,” Miroku snarled, flopping back against the tree with a huff.

“ _Huh?_ ”

“Kagome and I switched bodies,” Kagome explained, gesturing between the two girls.

“And I- Miroku- am now in Inuyasha’s body,” Inuyasha added, bending down to tend to the fire. He frowned as Sango handed him a match she dug out from the backpack. “Or did I _become_ Inuyasha? Did our minds switch places or did our bodies simply change shape?”

“I think since we woke up in different places, our minds switched bodies,” Kagome replied, deep in thought. “And I understand the physical attributes, but now that I think about it, it’s interesting that you, in Inuyasha’s body, retain the power to wield Tetsusaiga. I wonder if I- er, this body- still has the miko powers, along with...?”

“I’d rather _not_ be in the situation to find out if your arrows work right now,” Miroku grumbled, “because that _also_ means trying to fight like this. And watching _him_ wield Tetsusaiga.”

“That’s true. Oh, by the way- how _is_ Kilala?”

Shippo stared at each of them in turn. “She’s… fine? I mean, Kaede said it’d take a bit, but she should be in good shape soon- but. uh. So _you’re_ \- you’re Kagome?” He pointed at Sango, who nodded. “And Inuyasha’s-”

“A damn _monk_.”

“Does the spell still work?” Shippo asked. Inuyasha tilted his head.

“What spell?”

“You know. The ‘sit’ spell!”

Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome flinched. Miroku threw his head back with laughter.

“It works _perfect_ , Shippo!”

“Watch yourself.” Sango raised a hand to Hiraikotsu and leveled a glare at the monk, who swallowed.

“So.. when I- Sango- in Kagome’s body- say the word, it makes Miroku- in Inuyasha’s body- hit the ground,” Kagome said to Shippo, who nodded. “It doesn’t do anything to Inuyasha, in Miroku’s body.” 

“Oh, but Inuyasha’s stuck as Miroku now, so he’s weak and can’t do anything anyways!”

“ _HEY!_ ”

Shippo flattened to the ground as the two boys glared at him. Sango giggled as Kagome rolled her eyes before returning to the fire.

“So… what’s for dinner?” Inuyasha asked after a moment, glancing between Miroku and his own claws.

“Well… I could try finding something with Kagome’s bow,” Kagome offered with a shrug. “Unless you think you could catch something.”

Inuyasha stood slowly, flexing his fingers. “I feel like I could be _fast_ enough; it’s just the coordination I’m worried about. And actually _killing_ something with my bare hands.” He wrinkled his nose.

“Sango, I think you’re our best bet,” Miroku huffed, looking over at Kagome, who nodded and grabbed her bow.

“W-wait, Kagome, where are you going?!”

“I’m not going anywhere, Shippo,” Sango said with a frown as Kagome headed off into the forest. Shippo whipped his head from one girl to the next.

“Yeah, that’s how we felt at first, too,” Miroku sighed, spinning a ring on his staff.

Thankfully, Sango-as-Kagome was a decent shot, and soon enough they had multiple rabbits ready for dinner. They were halfway through eating before Sango gasped, her hand flying up to her neck. “Oh my god.”

“What? What is it?”

“The shards. They’re gone.”

Miroku jumped up, his snarl cut off as he pinwheeled sideways before catching himself. “What?! Did someone take them?!”

Inuyasha, too, scrambled to his feet. “Did we lose them along the way? When do you remember having them last?”

“I don’t know!” Sango wailed, patting her shoulders and legs before lunging for the yellow backpack. “I know I had them yesterday!”

“What about this morning? This afternoon?” “Do you remember feeling the necklace?” “ _Think_ , wench, we need those!”

“Uhh… guys?” Kagome said weakly. Three panicked faces whirled to see her.

“What?!”

She held up the jewel fragment, safely on the string around her neck. “We’re fine. It’s just on me now.”

“...Oh. Haha! Yeah. That makes sense.”

Miroku growled again, leveling Sango with a glare. “Kagome, you-”

“Sit boy!”

“ _Hnn_ \- hey!- that doesn’t _WORK RIGHT NOW,_ idiot!”

“Oh. Right. Stop _threatening_ me, then!”

“I wasn’t threatening you!”

“It’s about to be a long night, huh?” Shippo asked sadly, turning to stare at Kagome, who nodded in agreement. Inuyasha lowered his head and pinned his ears back as the two humans on either side of him snapped back and forth. Kagome spared him a pitying glance.

Miroku spat curses left and right as he settled onto the ground that evening, something about grip strength and useless legs and nose and ears. Inuyasha snapped- literally, snapped his teeth- at him to quiet down.

A long night, indeed.

“Psst. Sango.” Kagome turned to look at Sango, huddled into her sleeping bag, a sleeping fox demon beside her.

“Do you… do you think we’ll get switched back in the morning?”

“...I’m not sure,” Kagome replied uneasily, lowering her voice as Shippo’s tail flicked by Sango’s shoulder. “Honestly, it’s been so odd adjusting to a different body and remembering who’s who, I hadn’t thought much about it.”

Sango looked thoughtful. “I wonder if it has something to do with the jewel? Maybe the demons have a lot of shards or something. Did you _sense_ anything, while you were me?”

Kagome thought back on her day before shaking her head. “No- or at least, I don’t think I did. I didn’t feel anything weird.”

“That’s alright. Maybe tomorrow we’ll be back on-” she cut off with a yawn- “-on track. Honestly, this was exhausting.”

“More so than carrying around that giant backpack?” Kagome asked with a grin. Sango huffed and rolled her eyes.

“We can’t all easily adjust to being amazing demon slayers, y’know.”

Kagome smiled. “Let’s just see what happens in the morning.”


	2. day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group valiantly attempts to search for the demon, despite many... setbacks. They run into a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wish to click the link embedded within the text, i highly- *highly*- recommend turning your volume down first. way down. so far down. do it now in case you're tempted. i warned you.
> 
> also. i will not stop  
> \- making them idiots  
> \- making myself laugh  
> \- butchering/using alternate spellings (unless the masses rage against me and i am so compelled)  
> \- making this so confusing to read
> 
> on we go!

“Well? Did it work? Are you guys all- _wait a second._ ”

“Shh… Kagome, can you keep it down?”

“So are we- _uhhHH??_ NOPE, nope, this is _not-_ ”

“Well, _this_ is interesti-”

“hEY WHAT THE **_FUCK!!!_** ”

\--

Shippo stood in the center of the circle, absolutely seething with rage. Miroku sat facing him, both hands covering his mouth and eyes dancing. Inuyasha was glaring daggers at Sango, who grinned impishly back, and Kagome sat staring at her hands in a mix of horror and utter confusion.

“...So, Inuyasha is now in Shippo’s body.”

“ _Pff_ \- yep!”

Shippo whipped around to glare at Miroku. “Shut up, _wench._ ”

Miroku fell back in laughter as Kagome bristled. “Hey, don’t talk to her like that! Uh- I mean-... him?”

“And Shippo is now Kagome, who is me,” Sango continued, leveling her gaze at each member of their party in turn. Miroku slowly sat upright again, wiping his eyes but nodding in agreement.

“I am now the lovely Sango,” she continued, preening slightly, as Inuyasha growled. “And Sango is Inuyasha.”

“...Wait.” Kagome frowned. “Does that mean if _I_ say _sit_ that-”

_WHAM._

“HA!” Shippo shrieked, pointing at Kagome before Miroku swatted him on the head. “ _SHIT!_ What the hell was _that_ for?!”

“I don’t feel bad about hitting Shippo if it’s really _you_ I’m hitting.” Miroku smirked and Shippo’s tail lashed back and forth.

“I’m so sorry, Sango! Are you okay?”

“…M’fine, Shippo,” Inuyasha said weakly, pushing back into a sitting position. “But you were right, Miroku. Dirt tastes _awful._ ” Sango’s face scrunched in sympathy as the two girls helped Inuyasha upright again.

“...Anyways,” he continued, dusting off his chest, “we should probably keep looking for the demons.”

Miroku frowned, touching the base of his neck before looking over at Kagome. “You don’t think it has to do with the jewel?”

“I think it has to do with the shard- or shards- that these demons have. You _did_ say it was a strong presence when we started out,” Inuyasha said, earning a nod.

“Well, then.” Sango pushed off the ground, hopping lightly on her feet as if to test her balance. “I say we head out as soon as you learn your sense of smell direction.”

Inuyasha nodded before turning towards a tree, leaping several body-lengths directly into the air, and letting out a scream as he crashed back into the forest floor.

Miroku spluttered in shock then dissolved into peals of laughter again as Kagome wailed, “I didn’t say it, I _swear_!”

“Sango, what the _hell_ is wrong with you?!” Shippo cried, sprinting over as Inuyasha pushed himself off the ground again.

“I- I just- I was going to climb the tree to see if I could smell anything better, and I thought _okay, let’s head up there_ , and I moved to jump to reach the first branch and- my legs- Inuyasha what the _hell_ is your _body?!_ ” Inuyasha cried, glaring at Shippo.

Sango folded her arms. “...You mean to tell me I had _super strength_ and didn’t realize it all day?”

“You were too busy learning your sense of _smell direction_ ,” Miroku cackled, earning a glare.

“I’m above hitting a lady, but you don’t much look like one right now.” Sango sniffed in disdain before stalking off. Miroku, still laughing, stood to follow, a very confused Kagome trailing after.

“Okay. Yes. I can jump really high,” Shippo sighed, hands fisted at his sides. “So you don’t have to _throw yourself_ into the air to reach the first few branches.”

“Maybe I should just climb?” Inuyasha asked weakly, looking at the tree bark. Shippo’s tail lashed.

“ _Keh_. Whatever. Do you smell the slimy stuff?”

Inuyasha took a deep breath and immediately blanched. “Eugh. Yes. That’s _gross._ ”

“Does that mean we got closer? It wasn’t all that strong yesterday morning,” Sango asked thoughtfully, raising her nose into the air before freezing.

“Or does that mean _it_ got closer?” Kagome glanced around nervously, and Shippo took a step towards her before an oddly-pitched combination of a growl and a whine rumbled in his throat.

“Ugh, Shippo, I feel so _useless!_ ”

Kagome’s eyes widened in shock before she switched to a glare. “Oh, yeah? Well, how do you think _I_ feel? I’m a _human!_ ”

“Been there, done that, _this is_ _worse!_ ”

“ _HEY!_ ” Miroku and Sango cried in indignation.

“Keep it _down_ , would you?!” Inuyasha snarled. The others whirled around to see him crouched on a tree branch high above their heads, ears back. “I can’t help if I can’t concentrate.”

Forced into near-silence, the four traipsed after the flashes of red from the canopy. Inuyasha would pause, sniffing the air, then head in a certain direction, doubling back if the scent trail weakened. Miroku used his staff as a hiking stick, earning him a raised eyebrow from Sango, who had one hand in Hiraikotsu’s strap. Kagome kept tripping over tree roots until Miroku, in one fluid motion, handed her the staff and picked up Shippo, who let out a completely undignified yelp.

“You’re slowing us down,” he explained over the fox’s snarl of rage. “Besides, this is what I always do with Shippo. Just hush and enjoy the change of pace now that you don’t have to carry _me_ around.”

“This is weird,” Kagome muttered, using the staff to push back a low-hanging branch as she stepped over another root. “I’m so much bigger, but it’s harder to pick up my feet.”

“Would you two _please_ stop mis-appropriating my staff,” Sango sighed, ducking quickly as the branch swung back and just missed her face.

“As if we don’t see you _mis-appropriating_ your own _hand_ ,” Shippo shot back, earning a devilish smile and a shrug from the demon slayer.

“It’s not like Sango would ever give me this opportunity herself. Besides-”

“I can still _hear you_ , you _pervert!_ Honestly, the nerve!” Inuyasha shouted from the treetops. “I would’ve sat you _way_ more yesterday if I knew this was going to be how my morning turned out.”

“How does the trail smell, Sango?” Shippo yelled at the sky.

“Definitely stronger. There’s something else, too, but I can’t quite place it.” Inuyasha hopped down to land in front of Kagome, who let out a squeak of surprise. “It’s like the forest, but… not _sour_ , just… worse, somehow.”

“Is it like decay?” Kagome wrinkled her nose. “Dead stuff always smells yucky.”

Inuyasha shook his head. “No, not quite. I’m not sure; but the demon smell is nearing its source, if I had to guess. I think-”

A deep bellow cut him off; a nearby tree erupted as hundreds of birds took flight, causing all five to flinch. Kagome let out another squeak and cowered against Inuyasha, who raised his hand over his shoulder before glancing at Sango and letting out a curse.

“...You think we’re close?” Miroku asked, eyes narrowed. Kagome glanced over and tossed the staff, which the monk caught easily in one hand, the other clenching the rosary around his wrist.

Inuyasha nodded sagely. “Let’s head out; everyone, be ready. I’d hate for us to have to fight in this state, but we might have to.”

Kagome shakily readied an arrow; Inuyasha drew his sword as they crept through the forest. Shippo inhaled deeply through his nose, eyes narrowed.

_Snap._ “ _Crap_ , sorry,” Miroku hissed, gingerly stepping over a now-broken stick. “I didn’t think it’d break.”

A low rumble caused the ground beneath them to shake. Shippo’s fingers dug into Miroku’s shoulder as the entire group tensed.

“Sango, try and get an aerial view of something,” Sango hissed. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and bounded up into the trees again; the four on the ground followed his path.

The trees and brambles thickened for several minutes until they came to a sudden drop-off; Sango had to yank Miroku back as he nearly pinwheeled over the edge. The cliff was steep, but at the bottom, the ground gently curved into an enormous clearing with the mouth of a cave between two large rocks on the opposite end. The thick tree cover surrounded the area on all sides, though the center was totally barren from anything other than tall grasses and a few thick bushes.

“I definitely smell it coming from that cave,” Inuyasha whispered from a branch just above their heads. “But I don’t see-”

He was cut off by a roar that made the ground shudder, and before they could blink, a massive reptilian demon crawled out of the cave.

The monster must have been four times as tall as Kilala in her fighting form and three times as long, not including the flat tail that extended back behind it. It had six legs ending in enormous feet with huge, pearlescent claws, elbows jutting out from its body, and a short, thick neck covered by a frill of extra skin jutting out from behind its face. Two gleaming yellow eyes swept across the clearing as the creature let out loud, huffed breaths. The leathery skin across its skull was pitch-black, but the rest of its body was lined with scales that whirled in constantly-changing, too-vibrant colors.

Inuyasha hesitantly sniffed the air and blanched. “That’s _definitely_ where the smell’s coming from.”

Miroku took a deep breath. “Okay. So. What’s the plan?”

“We _kill_ it, _duh_ ,” Shippo growled, one hand curled in a fist to smack his other palm.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. “Oh, yeah? And how do you plan on doing that, _Shippo_?”

“We should probably try to stay quiet. I don’t see any ears, but I bet that thing can-”

Two yellow eyes centered on their hiding spot in the brambles. The creature sat back and the skin around its face fanned out, revealing a neon blue neck frill a split second before it let loose a furious roar that showed rows and rows of razor-sharp fangs.

“-hear us!”

“ _RUN!_ ” Sango shrieked, diving out of the way as the creature shot towards them. Inuyasha rocketed into the sky, letting out a yelp as he began to drop and just barely managed to snag one of the higher branches of a tree on the opposite side of the clearing.

Kagome squealed as she stumbled backwards, attempting to run down the hill hugging the side of the clearing as the demon bellowed behind her.

“Kagome!” Shippo cried, tensing on Miroku’s shoulder. “Are you- wait-” he cut himself off, glancing between Miroku’s face and Kagome’s general direction. “... _You’re_ Kagome,” he finished, staring at Miroku, who nodded as he side-stepped a bramble patch.

“Yep. _That-_ ” they both winced at another high-pitched scream- “would be Shippo.”

“Hmph.” Shippo held tighter as they slowed to watch the beast slide down the cliff face, head swinging wildly as it attempted to pick a target while Inuyasha and Sango yelled taunts on either side of it. “...I’m not sure if you or your body needs more protection.”

Miroku huffed. “I’m stronger, I have a staff, and a portal to a never-ending abyss is literally in my hand. Shippo’s a _child_ without any of his normal magic _._ ”

Shippo growled, tail lashing. “Got it. Guess I’ll help the runt.” With that, he darted off in the opposite direction. Miroku stumbled to a stop and watched him go before edging towards the clearing.

“Are you guys going to _do_ anything?!” Inuyasha cried, now on the ground and sliding through the tall grasses with Tetsusaiga drawn. The demon whirled around and bared its fangs again, snapping at the hanyou.

“Honestly, you kind of seem the best equipped to deal with this!” Sango yelled back before realizing her mistake. The demon turned towards her with a roar, and she yanked Hiraikotsu off her back.

“ _Hyah!_ ” Inuyasha threw himself forward, making a decent swing that embedded the blade in the demon’s front left leg. It let out a high-pitched shriek, causing Inuyasha to stumble and nearly crash into the ground. He turned and scrambled backwards as the demon advanced, a snarl building in its throat.

“HEY! Over here, you stupid lizard!” Miroku yelled with a wave of his staff, turning to crash through the brambles as soon as its attention shifted. Inuyasha panted before jumping to his feet, gripping his sword tighter and-

“ _ACK!_ ”

He threw himself to the ground, wind whipping past his silver ears as a huge object sailed overhead. “Watch where you _throw_ that thing!” he screamed, glaring murderously across the clearing at a sheepish-looking Sango.

“I _tried!_ I’m not exactly an expert! And I- oh, n- _oof!_ ” She grunted with effort as the weapon slammed back into her palm. 

Their long-distance argument was cut off by a shout as Miroku, high up on the edge of the clearing, lost his footing and slid down the side of the cliff. A second later, the monster barreled out of the tree line, hot on his heels.

“ _Kagome!_ ” Shippo cried, and Inuyasha bounded forward, snatching the monk’s clothing with unbelievable speed and digging Tetsusaiga into the side of the rocks to jerk them to a stop. The demon crashed into the grass and slid down the valley, huge claws digging into the earth as it swung back to advance again.

“Hey! _Leave them alone!_ ”

An arrow flew from high up in the trees, turning neon pink and blazing through the air. It just missed the demon’s shoulder, but the giant reptile stumbled back as the arrow embedded itself in the ground, pink afterglow fading away after a moment.

“Dang it.”

The demon changed directions again, earning a cry of shock from a bundle of leaves.

Inuyasha sighed, leaping to the ground and patting Miroku’s shoulder as he let go. “Guess I’ll go rescue _them_ now. You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks, Sango. Hey, Miroku!” Kagome glanced over at Sango, who was poised to take aim again. “Do you think wind tunnel would work on this thing?”

“It’s worth a shot,” she yelled back as Inuyasha darted off into the trees. The demon had slowed to a predatory advance, slinking its way over to where Kagome and Shippo likely hid.

“...Well, everyone else has tried, so I guess it’s my turn.” Miroku unwrapped the rosary from his wrist, gently opening his shaking palm in the direction of the demon.

“Uh, _Wind Tunn-_ OH MY GOD!-”

Just as he unleashed the Wind Tunnel, Hiraikotsu swooped over his head in its arc back to Sango, and Miroku reeled backwards in surprise. His foot caught on an overturned rock, and he fell flat on his butt, hand now facing skyward and causing the nearby trees to groan as their trunks bent to his power.

“Ohh, _no_ , oh no oh no _oh my god HOW DO I STOP THIS THING?!_ ”

Miroku’s eyes flew impossibly wider as he watched _an entire tree_ disintegrate into his palm, just inches from impaling him. Grunting with effort, he clenched his hand into a fist, re-wrapping the rosary as quickly as he possibly could. Another pink arrow whizzed by the demon, followed by multiple shouts of frustration and a cry of “Shippo, _come on!_ ”

“ _NEVER_ AGAIN. _NEVER._ ” Miroku stared up at the sky and gasped for breath.

Inuyasha leapt out of the trees, slicing an impressive length across the demon’s shoulders before sprinting across the clearing. He launched himself up the cliff face and scrambled to the top of a tree as Miroku dove into a bush to hide from the monster as it let loose another roar.

The hanyou was about to attack again when he suddenly froze, ears perked. “Something else is coming!” he yelled, glancing over at Sango in surprise as she readied her weapon again. “Miroku! Stop trying to throw that thing and _look out!_ ”

A brown and gray blur burst from the trees, sliding past the demon and earning another shriek. As it changed direction yet another time, the heavy dust settled to reveal Koga, hands on his hips as he taunted the giant reptile.

“Not so tough after a wolf bite, are ya?!” He sneered, kicking dust from his feet as he prepared to run past it again.

Before either one could make another move, a low whistle sounded from inside the cave, causing Inuyasha to flinch and Shippo to let out a low whine. The monster stilled, tilting its head, and was quiet for a pregnant moment before it turned and lumbered back into the cave with a low growl.

“Hah! That’s what I thought!” Koga cried, raising an angry fist.

There were several crashes from the undergrowth as Miroku dragged himself from the bush, Inuyasha hopped to the ground, and Kagome gracelessly fell from a low-hanging branch onto her hands and knees, Shippo tumbling to her side afterwards.

“...Ow.”

“Idiot. Watch where you put your feet.”

“I don’t exactly _weigh_ as much as I did yesterday!”

“ _Watch_ it, Shippo.”

“Sorry! I- I didn’t mean it like that!”

“ _Kagome!_ ” Koga sprinted to her side as the rest of the group picked their way over, Inuyasha leveling a guilty-looking Sango with a glare and yanking Hiraikotsu off her back before marching ahead.

Koga latched onto Kagome’s hand as she sat up, cradling it carefully within his own; Sango raised an eyebrow at Kagome’s horrified expression. “Are you okay, Kagome? Did that idiot Inuyasha let you get hurt?”

Several things happened very suddenly.

Miroku let out a choked laugh.

Kagome wrenched her hand away from a startled Koga, snarling “ _EW!_ Get away from me, you nasty wolf!”

Inuyasha arrived just behind Koga, inhaled, and started gagging.

And Shippo let out a blood-curdling _[scream](https://youtu.be/zBpZTo1dlPM?t=26)._

The entire group was startled into utter silence for several seconds. Shippo grew deathly pale.

“...I- I don’t know what just happened,” he stammered.

Koga was the first to recover, though he didn’t reach for Kagome’s hand again, obvious hurt in his eyes. “...Alright, geez. I was just asking if you were _okay._ Where is that half-breed, anyways?” He turned to see Inuyasha, who was covering his nose with the back of his hand and trying not to retch.

“What the hell’s the matter with _you_?”

“I told you he stinks,” Shippo snarled.

“Watch it, runt, or I’ll make you breakfast!”

“I’d like to see you try!”

“Why don’t we all calm down and just-”

“Wanna bet, _punk_?”

“Hey, leave him alone, Koga!”

Koga’s face was one of utter shock as he turned back around to face Miroku, who now stood between the wolf demon and Kagome and Shippo, arms crossed defiantly.

“...Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Stop laying into Sh- uhh...” Miroku turned over his shoulder, eyebrows narrowed.

“...Do I have to deal with _you_ now, too? A measly human?”

Miroku whirled back around, the same confusion mirrored on his face. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t tell me _you_ ’re after Kagome, too- though you’re not much competition.”

Sango couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out as Miroku went very, very still. A helpless chuckle managed its way out of his throat.

“Should we tell him?” Inuyasha’s voice was muffled around his sleeve.

“ _Please!_ I don’t want him to touch me again, he reeks!” Kagome cried. Koga whirled around, advancing on Inuyasha.

“Tell me _what_ , you mangy dog?”

Inuyasha’s ears flicked, but other than that, he didn’t rise to the taunt. “Quit with the insults. I don’t really care, seeing as they don’t affect me.”

“Huh?”

“I’m not Inuyasha.”  
Koga stared before he barked a laugh. “Riiight. And who might you be?”

“That’s Sango.” Sango waved her hand dismissively. Koga’s mouth twitched.

“Did you guys eat some funny-tasting berries out here or something?”

“No, really,” Miroku began, earning an unimpressed eyebrow-raise from the wolf demon. “And that’s Miroku.” Miroku pointed to Sango, who nodded sagely.

Koga turned on Kagome as Shippo’s tail lashed. “ _This_ is what you call superior company, Kagome?”

“I’m being serious!” Miroku stomped his foot. Sango and Inuyasha cringed at the gesture.

“Yeah, you might wanna listen to him- er- her? Man, Kagome, this is _weird._ ” Kagome sighed as she pushed herself off the ground, and Shippo scampered up to her shoulder to smirk at Koga. The pair both crossed their arms and narrowed their eyes at the wolf, whose tail twitched.

“Listen, Koga,” Miroku went on, one hand pushing hair behind his ear. “We’re here on a demon hunt; after our first night in the forest, we woke up and discovered that we had- well- switched bodies.”

“We thought it might go back to normal, but this morning, we found we had switched again,” Inuyasha continued, with agreeing nods from the others. “This is our second day not being ourselves.”

“I _swear_ we’re not lying,” Miroku added, eyes pleading.

“...Uhhuh. Okay, I’ll bite. So who’s who?” Koga asked, glancing around and stepping back to get a better view.

“We just told you, I’m Sango,” Inuyasha said.

“I am Miroku,” Sango added.

“ _I’m_ Shippo.” Kagome smirked as Koga’s face lots its usual sneer.

“I’m Inuyasha,” Shippo ground out. Koga’s eyes widened as they landed on Miroku.

“S- so- Kagome, you’re-”

“…Yeah… uh… hi?” Miroku waved weakly.

“Wait-” Koga whirled on Kagome and Shippo. “So the half-breed’s now _breakfast?!”_

“Shut it, you fleabag! I’ll slit your throat when this is all over!”

Koga burst out laughing. “Aww, I’d like to see you try, _widdle kit_!”

“ONE MORE WORD AND I’LL-”

“ _SIT,_ boy!” Miroku snapped, then froze. Kagome sighed as Shippo huffed in indignation, and Koga could only stare at the three of them.

“ _Still_ doesn’t work, wench.”

“A girl can only hope.”

Sango winced. “That’s _so weird_ to watch myself say.”

“Says the man in _my body_ ,” Inuyasha muttered, before going, “but seriously, Koga, did you roll in dead stuff before finding us? You _reek_.”

“See? I _told_ you!”

“ _Hey!_ I smell _just fine!_ ”

\--

“...When I heard there was a particularly nasty deal out West, I didn’t quite imagine _this_.”

The six of them were crowded around a campfire far from the demon’s clearing as night settled in. Koga had, for some reason, stayed, despite his near-constant confusion and awkward glances between Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha, and thankfully managed to catch enough dinner for everyone. He would have boasted more about it, but Inuyasha looked none too eager at the idea of lifting even a single claw to provide for Kagome by hunting down food at the moment, so he let it slide.

He watched curiously as Inuyasha and Miroku sat side by side, oddly relaxed and in wildly abnormal poses. Shippo was practically laying on Miroku’s knee, glaring across the fire at Koga. Kagome eyed the wolf demon warily, but seemed content to feast on her dinner with absolutely none of her usual reservations about eating neatly.

“I mean, really.” Koga leaned forward and sniffed deeply, which brought out _another_ growl from Shippo. “You don’t even _smell_ different. Whatever this is, it’s pretty intense magic.”

“It appears that somehow only the minds inhabiting our bodies have changed,” Sango said. “The powers remained within our bodies, but knowledge of how to use them- and our weapons- has shifted.”

“You can say that again,” Miroku mumbled. “You almost took my head clean off with Hiraikotsu.”

“Says the one who almost Wind Tunneled us all into oblivion,” Inuyasha shot back.

“Didn’t you almost lose an ear to your _own_ boomerang?”

“You almost chopped off my ears?!” Shippo yelped.

Koga shook his head. “Geez. No wonder you all were such a mess trying to fight that thing. Lucky I was there.”

“No offense, Koga, but I don’t think one attack from you scared it off,” Inuyasha cut in seriously. “There was a noise from the cave before it ran away.”

Miroku nodded. “You’re right, Sango. Almost like something was calling it back. By the way, Shippo, did you see any jewel shards in it?”

Kagome shook her head sadly, wiping food off of her mouth with her hand. “I don’t think so. I couldn’t get a good look, anyways, since I was way up in that old tree.”

“Hold on- how do you guys even know who’s talking to who?” Koga asked, curiosity written all over his face. “Anyone could be anyone, yet you all know exactly which person is in which body.”

“Well, I mostly just talk at people,” Miroku began, “but-”

“-it’s the personality that gives it away,” Sango finished.

“Yeah. Like how ‘Sango-’” Miroku made air quotes around the name- “over there keeps weirdly touching her own butt.”

“Ooh, you _creep-_ ”

“It’s _my_ body- for now, anyways!”

“No it’s _not!_ ” Inuyasha cried petulantly, much to Koga’s amusement. “See, Koga, I’d never be such a _pervert_ like that.”

“And _I_ would never sound like such a _girl_ ,” Shippo grumbled, glaring at Inuyasha as his tail bristled.

“And do you _really_ think Inuyasha could brush off all of your ‘half-breed’ comments?” Miroku asked, eyebrows raised as he swatted at Shippo.

“Hmph. I guess not. But- wait. Anyways.” Koga shook his head. “So if something called the demon back… do you think it’s being controlled by something else?”

“It makes the most sense,” Sango added, holding Inuyasha’s clawed hands away from her face as he growled. “Though I’ve never heard of something having that kind of beckoning power to call it back. It didn’t seem _controlled_ , it seemed as if it _obeyed_. Almost like a pet.”

“ _I’ve_ never seen a demon with scales that changed color like that,” Inuyasha added, sitting back after landing a solid cuff to the back of Sango’s head as Miroku stifled his laughter. “It was almost like it was kind of trying to reflect its surroundings.”

“Whatever it was, I guess we’ll go after it again tomorrow,” Miroku sighed. “...whatever happens to us.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’ll probably end up switching bodies again,” the monk muttered before sitting upright. “...Which means-”

“Oh- oh, _no._ ”

“What?” Koga’s tail twitched. “Why are you all looking at me like that?”

“...The first day, it was just the four of us.”

“I came by later the next day,” Kagome mumbled miserably, staring at Shippo.

“...So you’re saying-”

“That you might get switched around too.” Miroku shot him a sympathetic look.

“But- but I’m a _demon_!”

“Didn’t stop it from happening to me,” Kagome retorted with a pout.

“Shippo did stay with us overnight, though. Maybe if you leave our group, it won’t happen,” Inuyasha suggested, and Koga couldn’t help the growl that slipped out.

“ _What?_ She’s just trying to be helpful,” Miroku snapped.

“...Sorry. Uh.” Koga looked away sheepishly. “Instinct reaction to Inuyasha wanting me to scram.”

Shippo snorted. “I _still_ want you to scram. So scram.”

“Yeah, I know you do. But right now I could squash you like a bug.”

Kagome’s eyes widened; Shippo snarled and Miroku swatted his head.

“Whatever. I’ll try it. If it works, I’ll come back and keep helping you guys. I’m after the same thing, anyways.”  
Sango’s head tilted. “The demon?”

Koga grinned, showing his fangs. “Nah, ‘course not. I mean the shards!”

\--

Setting up sleeping arrangements after Koga sped away for the night proved to be an entire ordeal in and of itself.

An exhausted and mentally drained fox kit- as Kagome- whined that he wanted to sleep with Miroku— meaning, of course, the Kagome that currently _looked_ like Miroku. This confusing declaration, however, caused Shippo to accidentally let out another horrifying scream, which led to Inuyasha cowering and covering his ears as Sango covered her face in her hands.

After _quite_ the debate about the likelihood of returning to normal and the awkwardness of switching bodies after sleeping based on their personalities and waking up to multiple uncomfortable situations, they decided to simply sleep in a circle, no two people closer than the rest, though Kagome let out a pitiful whimper and tried to curl her body into the tightest ball possible within her sleeping bag. Shippo leaned against the trunk of a tree with a sigh, tail flicking until it finally laid to rest. All was quiet for a few moments before Inuyasha stiffened and inhaled sharply.

“What? What is it?”

“Oh my god.”

“Sango? What’s wrong?”

Inuyasha’s voice was a combination of horrified and miserable. “...I have to pee.”


End file.
